


Masquerade Ball

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Sort Of, bad disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Leia and Thrawn meet at the Emperor's annual masquerade ball.





	Masquerade Ball

**A/N:** After a week in Rome and several days of lying sick in bed afterwards, I finally found the strength to write another fanfiction today that had been on my mind for quite some time. I only hope it doesn’t include too many typos. Here’s a picture of how I imagined Leia’s disguise: <https://i1.wp.com/mustified.com/wp-content/themes/Mustified/images/post_images/Halloween-costumes-face-paint-ideas-10.jpg?resize=386%2C512>

**Masquerade Ball**

Leia hated balls. As a Crown Princess that wasn't surprising. She had grown up with them, they were a common part of palace life and whilst, as a child, she had sneaked downstairs to watch her parents dance, while secretly wishing to join the crowd, today, she resented them. Balls were for the bureaucrats and the so-called "elite", celebrating themselves, whilst the galaxy lay in chaos and the only thing she could do was smile and play along.

But not for much longer! Soon she would be introduced to the Imperial Senate and sooner or later even her stubborn father would understand that she could be an important asset to the Alliance.

Leia sighed and looked around. Well, this ball wasn’t too bad. After all, the Emperor's annual masquerade ball gave her the opportunity to "vanish in the crowd“, to be "normal", if such a thing was possible at all. Here she was not Princess Leia of Alderaan and here she was not bound to all the rules an expectations her title entailed. Here she was an Echani warrior priestess! Leia smiled and looked down at her paper-white skin. She briefly wondered for how long the body makeup would last and whether it might be dangerous. Well, probably not if she just wore it for a night. And she wasn't the only one - many guests wore spectacular body makeup, pretending to be mermaids or exotic aliens and they didn't look too worried about health issues. Leia always disguised herself in a way that nobody, or at least nobody that didn't know her very well, would recognize her and this year she had really outdone herself. Leia beamed. She was beautiful and totally beyond recognition. Her long silver-blue wig fell down to her cleavage and on her white dress, which also featured a wide hood; and even her eyes were different today, due to silver-golden contact lenses and thick, dark eyeliner all around them and on her waist, she carried a fake ceremonial dagger! Not very Princess-like and - exactly what she wanted.

Leia studied the guests and all the "Princesses" and sighed. If any of them knew how the life of a Princess truly was, the disguise surely wouldn't be that popular... But there were other costumes too. Pirates, superheroes, witches, elves, vampires, aliens, animals, death himself, dresses representing older time periods, knights and kings, clowns and jugglers and... an alien Imperial Fleet Admiral? Leia almost laughed. Well, that was creative, but also more than a little cheeky. Palpatine hated aliens. He could just as well have come in an orange Rebel pilot uniform, or in a Jedi robe!

But it also made him a lot more interesting than the rest of the crowd. He stood in a corner and studied the guests. Usually, she wouldn't have started a conversation with a stranger. But usual standards didn't apply today and she was more than a little curious why he had chosen this costume. Did he plan to anger the Emperor? Or was he just an attention seeker? Or extremely naive?

***

"Hello stranger." She said.

"Hello." He repeated, somewhat stiff.

"Would you care for a drink?”

"No, thank you. I am on duty." Leia laughed. On duty?! That was a good one! Was he perhaps one of the crazy ones that fully "emerged" in their roles? She wondered how long he would manage to stay in his role. This could be fun.

"On duty? Then why are you here? This is a party, not a Star Destroyer."

"I am aware."

Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. This is no fun. Although I must say that I like your costume. A bit on the reckless side of things though."

Finally, the "Imperial Officer" turned around and faced her.

"This is not a costume. I am here to speak to Grand Admiral Zaarin, but he seems to be engaged….otherwise."

Leia's eyes followed his. Zarrin, dressed up as a Roman Emperor, just grabbed a woman's behind while drowning a whole glass of champagne at once.

"Well, we all know how the Grand Admiral behaves once the uniform is off and the alcohol is free."

"Indeed." She heard the man next to her say and for a second she thought she had recognized a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"He won't come to you, you know? So you can just as well join me at the bar."

His jaw muscles tightened and then he watched the floor.

"Perhaps you are right."

Suddenly, Leia recognized a data crystal in his hand that he was turning around.

"Is that for him?"

He didn't answer.

"If you want me to, I could give it to him."

"No. That will not be necessary.“ He put it back in his pocket and then gave her a quick smile.

“You suggested the bar, right?”

***

He was interesting. Once the Zaarin topic was off the table, his whole demeanor suddenly changed. He was a strange one, a "mystery".

"So you are not on duty now?" Leia asked as she handed him a glass filled with a green substance.

"I felt it was my responsibility to inform the Grand Admiral about certain internal affairs in an official capacity." There was a brief pause. “But I guess one could say that I am on ... holiday... for as long as the Grand Admiral chooses to spend his time on Coruscant and his flagship undergoes repairs in space dock."

"Good for you." Leia took a sip of champagne and studied the person opposite her. He was an attractive man, even if the olive-green did nothing for him, due to his blueish skin colour.

"Your skin looks pretty real. I bet you had it done at Sherlby's, but your eyes...I've never seen anything like it. Are these some kind of new contact lenses?"

He was hard to read, but Leia got the feeling that he was running out of patience.

"No to both."

Ok. Ok… She got it. And she could play along.

"So what do you think of my costume?"

He smiled strangely and it suddenly felt like he was looking right through her.

"A costume says quite a lot about its owner.” He said then. "They usually chose what they want to be, which is more often than not the opposite of what they really are."

Leia thought for a moment. Did she want to be an exotic warrior? Perhaps.

“But yours was poorly chosen.” He added then.

“Why?” Leia looked down her dress. She looked stunning, ravishing and bloody gorgeous! How could he think otherwise? “I think it’s beautiful.”

“I never said it was not.”

He was talking in riddles. Perhaps he was crazy after all.

But the way he had said it and the way he was looking at her, told her otherwise. He wasn’t crazy, quite the contrary, he was two steps ahead. Who was this man?

“So what is wrong with my outfit?”

“Have you ever met an Echani?”

“No.”

“I thought as much.” There was a sly smile on his lips. “Let us just say, if you had bothered to study their culture before choosing your costume, you would know that it is…suggestive.”

Suggestive? The Princess’ eyes widened. Well, the cleavage left little for the imagination, but suggestive? There were other…much more “suggestive” costumes in this room! She had a sense of dignity after all!

“And you’re into alien cultures because of what?”

“To defeat the enemy, you must know them.”

Had he fought against the Echani? Oh, what rubbish! It was this stupid role-playing thing again.

“Ah, I see.” This was getting tiresome.

As if he had sensed her mood, he quickly reached for her hand.

“Would you do me the honour to dance with me?”

Well, a lady was bound to say “yes”, wasn’t she?

“Of course.”

*** 

He was way too confident as he walked her to the dance floor and then swept her into his arms, putting one of his hands on her waist. Leia bit her lower lip. His hand was hot through her dress, was he perhaps running a fever? Either that or… She smiled sheepishly, while looking up at him. He was tall, very tall compared to her and rather attractive, especially when he smiled. And he knew how to dance and how to navigate her through the crowded space.

“Who are you?” Leia asked finally.

“Does that question not defy the meaning of this ball?”

Yes, but...

“I guess I just want to know.”

“A name doesn't change a thing. But it often distracts or misleads.”

Would he still dance with her if he knew who she was? Probably. Would she? Leia looked around. He had to be special somehow, right? Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here. Could she trust him? All of these people were close friends of the Emperor. Wrong turn. No. No, she could definitively not trust him. A name, thus, would be helpful. But would it be good or bad? Perhaps he was right. A name would defy today’s event.

“Alright. No names then.” Well, this certainly made it more interesting. To talk and dance with a total stranger. A man she knew absolutely nothing about.

“Are you close to the Emperor?”

“I work for him.”

“That’s not necessarily an answer. Everyone here works for him, one way or another.”

He smiled.

“We have a certain understanding.”

That certainly did not work in his favour. Friends with Palpatine. But then again, she was here too.

They danced in silence for a while, before Leia noticed someone at the other side of the dance-floor and made a face.

“What is it?” He turned them around and then saw a blonde woman flirting rather openly with a Viking.

“Do you know her?”

“Yes, Isabell Lane. She is vain and vulgar and she has no regard for other people's feelings.”

“Some people might say that she’s honest, whereas others talk and never have to courage to have some fun.”

Their eyes met and Leia knew he was talking about her. But how could he? He didn’t know her.

The song ended. They moved back to the bar.

*** 

“So you think what she does is right?”

“I did not say that. But I think you should allow yourself to have some fun before judging others.”

“I AM having fun.”

“You think you do. Like that costume would free you of your life’s shackles. However, the real shackles are in the head and hard to overcome.”

That was certainly true. It was just a costume. Inside she was still the Princess of Alderaan and when it came to crossing the line between what was right and proper and what she wanted, she would always choose the first. She was educated, trained, programmed that way and too afraid to rebel against it. Did he know that? Who was he?

“What are you talking about?” She said pretending not to have gotten the subtext. If he was nice, he would let her go.

He wasn’t.

“You know what I am talking about. _Real_ fun.”

No. She wouldn’t do that. And that wasn’t a bad thing! Zaarin was having “fun”. Whoring with every court courtesan available. And it was not like HE approved, never mind tried it himself. He seemed to be very controlled. He just wanted to know how she would react. He was playing with her. And why did she let him? She could leave. Could have left a long time ago. Too many “coulds” Leia swallowed. The bitter truth was that she liked him. Physically as well as intellectually. And the arrogant bastard knew it. After all, why would he have brought the topic up if he hadn’t wanted her to add him to the equation. She smiled and wondered what he did in real life. He certainly knew how to out-maneuver others. But not her.

“My perception of “fun” certainly differs from yours.”

“I doubt that. It is the most basic Human need and drive. Deny it all you want, it does not change a thing.”

He smiled at her over the edge of the glass. He was handsome, very handsome and intelligent. And he was flirting with her.

Leia smiled. Oh no. Not you.

“And who should I have fun with?” She inquired then. They both turned around and studied the dance floor.

“Take your pick.” He said and mentioned with the glass to the crowd. “The room is full of attractive men - and women, if you prefer that. Most of them are fairly rich too, which usually helps to gain someone’s attention.”

“Had some bad experiences?”

He did not reward her with an answer, which gave her an irrational joy.

“Or you could stay where you are.”

Leia turned around again. And raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I could.” She said and studied him. “Too bad for you, I don’t like Imperial Officers.”

“Why? Had some bad experiences?” He threw back into her face. Smartass.

“No. I just don’t like them.”

“How can you dislike a thing you never tried?”

He had a point there. Well, there were a lot of good reasons why she did not like them. Not even persons pretending to be them. But none of those reasons were fit to say in public. Thank the Force, she was never shy of an answer.

“There are tons of things I don’t have to try to know that I don’t like them. Like jumping in a trash compactor or working as a slave girl for Jabba the Hut.”

He chuckled quietly.

“Harsh comparisons.” He refilled their glasses then and studied her face. “Would you care to explain your prejudice towards Imperial Officers to me? Now that we have established that we will not spend the night together.”

Leia could only hope she wasn’t gaping at him like an idiot. Had he really just said that? Nobody had ever talked to her that way before. Was this normal? She really had no way of knowing as people were bound to treat a Princess differently, but somehow she felt that it was not. She had found an extraordinary specimen of a man here. And she wasn’t sure whether she liked it. She studied his face. She just might - and no, he wasn’t the type to give up that easily. The game started to be fun.

So, she agreed and tried to sound as bored and uninterested as possible, while they were on their way to the large balcony.

*** 

“Well, for one thing, I do not like people who kill for a living.” She said as they walked through the large glass door and then, while leaning over the balustrade, added. “And it’s a well-known fact that their love lasts for as long as their ship is in space dock. Then they move on.”

“You have a talent for blatant generalisations.”

“Tell me I am wrong.”

“You are not.”

Well that had been easy.

“But you are also implying that every encounter between a man and a woman should have a deeper meaning combined with the prospect of a lifelong commitment.”

“And you are implying that it should not?”

He had to be kidding. If this was his strategy to get her into bed, he was gravely mistaken!

“Just because you are with someone for a long time, doesn’t mean that the relationship is deep or even satisfying. Besides, even if such a prospect is given in advance, there will never be a grantee it will last.”

She hadn’t seen that one coming. He was right. Somehow. She had never thought about it that way. Perhaps because she was raised differently. For her intimacy was inevitably tied to marriage, duty and tradition. And up until now, she had never questioned this ideal.

Suddenly, people were applauding and sitting down again. Palpatine had arrived. And that meant it was time for a another, tedious speech. Official balls and gatherings never passed by without them. What a shame.

“I think we should go back inside.” He nodded.

“I think you are right.”

***

For the rest of the evening, she lost sight of him and talked to and danced with several other guests. Though her thoughts remained with the mysterious, yet impertinent, “Imperial”. And as the day grew old, she finally decided to leave. On her way to her speeder she heard a familiar voice.

“Leaving already?”

“It’s 02:30 hours. I’m tired.”

“Pity.” There was a brief pause. “Let me escort you then.”

There was no need for that. Imperial Palace was a fortress. Nothing bad could ever happen to her here and therefore she, unlike other attention-seeking guests, hadn’t even bothered to bring personal security. Still she said “Thank you.” and accepted his offer.

“I think I owe you an explanation.” He suddenly said, while they were standing in the dark, waiting for her speeder.

“Your costume. Wearing it at a masquerade ball is ill-advised.”

“And when should I wear it?” She already dreaded the answer. He wasn’t playing by the rules after all.

But he only smiled.

“Female Echani warriors are fierce fighters. Mostly because their culture is pretty brutal by the standards of most people living in the Core. The night before their first battle, the female warrior enters a kind of ritual cave. There she lays down and waits for her “dashia”, I guess “mate” would be the best translation. However, she does not know him. He is usually chosen by the tribe’s medicine man and then he is given an animal mask to hide his face. Often, but not necessarily so, he is one of the tribe’s best fighters. He joins her in the cave and they… copulate.”

Leia gaped at him.

“Honestly?”

He nodded.

“She can’t… choose?”

“No. Not that night. Except for a Princess. A Princess can always choose her mate.”

Leia felt stomach her tighten. He didn’t know, did he? 

“Some of them have a partner, of course, others don’t, but the ritual is sacred and with that not questioned.”

“Barbaric is more like it.”

He sighed.

“Not necessarily for a society that is based on war. They know that with each fight some of them will die and like this, they have a chance to even the odds. And some of the females will be captured…rape as a first sexual experience is not recommendable.”

Leia’s eyes grew wide.

“That is terrible.”

“Indeed. Thus, disguising as an Echani warrior on a masquerade ball is a…. questionable choice.”

“Just to make one thing clear. I did not know and I have no intention to…copulate with you.”

He chuckled.

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?!” Leia repeated and found it hard to control her temper.

“As I said, it is basic Human behaviour.”

Arrogant idiot! Who did he think she was?!

“It is not basic Human behaviour to sleep with the first guy that comes along your way! Especially so if he’s an arrogant prat like you!” Thank God her mother wasn’t here. Thank God, she was wearing a costume.

“Arrogant prat?” He repeated and smiled. “That is a harsh conclusion from someone who does not even know my name.”

“I don’t need a name to know who you are. You are an arrogant, insufferable, appealing prat, who thinks he knows everything and that the entire galaxy should bow down to his intellect. And you think you can have whatever you want. Me included. Guess what? You cannot!”

Suddenly, he moved forward and pulled her to him. It was an attack and his kiss was a weapon; fierce and unapologetic; like liquid fire and she was weak, wanton and melting. She felt as if her mind had been vacuumed out and the void was filled by only one thing: him. She couldn’t think at all. And when he parted her lips it was an invasion, a conquest. He was demanding and rough and insistent, sweeping her up into a vortex of fire. He was a predator. She moaned into his mouth, while still being aware that she shouldn’t return his kisses like this. But she hadn’t experienced anything like it in her whole life. Leia felt dizzy and when her knees were in danger to give in, he pressed her into the wall behind her. _Oh Force, she didn’t even know his name!_

Her breath became more erratic and Leia noticed that she was shaking. _The thrill, the anticipation, the …..fear?_

Suddenly two lights lid up the dark. Her speeder had arrived.

_Sith, what was she doing?!_

She pushed him away.

“No.”

They were both out of breath.

_God, she wanted him, badly…_

_Damn him!_

_...but…but….This was insane!_

“I cannot.”

With that, she left.

Yes, it had just been a dress. A costume. And underneath it all, she was still Leia Organa Princess of Alderaan. And this wasn’t her.

***

“I saw you were having fun with the Admiral last night?” Leia smiled at her sister. She was already sitting at the otherwise empty breakfast table.

Leia quickly looked around to make sure their parents weren’t anywhere close by.

“Well. Yes. He was …. quite remarkable.”

“That’s what people say. He is the only alien among the Admiralty after all.”

Leia’s eyes grew wide. Did that mean…? Had she actually…?

Winter laughed. “Don’t tell me you thought the uniform was a costume!” She laughed again and could barely restrain herself. “That’s grand! Such a thing could only happen to you!”

“NOT funny!”

“Oh no. Very funny!” She laughed again. “Hilarious! Can I tell Beth?”

“No! Of course not!” Leia hissed, grabbed a cup of coffee and finally sat down next to the still giggling Winter.

“Thank God, I didn’t give him my name. That would have been embarrassing.” Then she was quiet for a while, thinking.

“What is it, sis?”

“Nothing.”

Winter raised her eyebrow in a doubtful fashion.

“You wouldn’t happen to know his name, would you?”

**THE END (?)**


End file.
